


Secrets

by genop0ke



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the surface of a nation known as Silenda, all seems well.</p>
<p>Emphasis on "seems".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Brief History of the Perfect Society

  Inside of a vast, thriving island (although, the term 'continent' may fit better), a seemingly perfect utopia has survived for centuries. This nation is known as Silenda, "The Perfect Society". There are seven easily discernible castes within this land that people are split into upon birth, depending on the current status of their family. Incerus, Despin, Bratus, Rumotus, Milis, Satrix, and Flavis.

  The highest of the castes, Incerus, is practically the royal family of Silenda. The current ruler - who is labelled as the Incerus in theirself - and their family resides in the area of the caste, which is a large mansion with a medieval yet modern flair to it, nestled comfortably inside of Despin. It is a highly expensive place to live in, but the Incerus family isn't who pays for all of it - the rest of the nation has to in a form of taxes. About three families have lived inside of this pampered mansion at some point, although, the last two have died out as Inceri. They haven't died out in a whole, they simply live on as members of Despin. Those two would be the original Incerus, and the Regale family. Currently, the Incerus and his family are part of the Ignatios bloodline, with the current ruler being Remus Ignatios. 

  The Despin caste is nearly as pampered and rich as Incerus, but not quite. The people of this class live to serve the Incerus directly, as well as the nation in a whole. A large percent of residents in this caste are trained their entire lives to work as soldiers or 'Flavissers', men and women alike, although the old Incerus and Regale families are given the most credit and show much distaste for the other bloodlines that have 'tainted' these occupations. Other jobs these people are known to take up includes teaching and security for businesses and official buildings, as well as the officials themselves. 

  Bratus is just as pampered as the previous caste, but are often berated for being lazy and stuck-up, earning the common nickname of being a Bratus Brat. Whenever they take up a job, it's often as a soldier or official, although they often end up fired as a soldier. They're terrible at their job. Why would you even hire them I mean seriously. 

  Rumotus is middle-class. They are often stuck in low-end jobs like selling things or creating things to sell in the end. There isn't much to say about this caste, they're quite... generic.

  Milis is poor. Extremely poor. The only reason the caste hasn't been destroyed in a whole is because they're good for laboring work that takes a lot out of your physical state. They're infamous for being sent to Satrix the most of all castes. 

  Satrix is where outlaws go. People who defy Silenda. As soon as information that you broke any law comes to an official, you'll be dragged away to Satrix to live out your life as a rebel in the middle of nowhere, hoping you find materials to make a home and some food to survive on. Every twelve hours, one Satrix is chosen by a Flavisser by random to be 'Flavissed' in Flavis.

  Flavis is a series of tunnels that run underneath all of Silenda. What happens in Flavis?

  We don't know.

  We don't ask.

  We're not allowed to know.

  _All we know is that once you get sent there..._

_...you never come back._

* * *

 

  A boy with long blond hair and brown eyes got up and stretched, tying his hair back into a small ponytail with a black ribbon, securing it rightly with a double knot. He grabbed a pair of thinly-framed glasses and put them on, throwing on some comfortable jeans and a white tee, slipping a red, hooded vest over the shirt and running out the door with a small pastry to eat. "See you, mom." He shouted over his shoulder as he quickly walked down the sidewalk, taking a bite out of the pastry every once in a while, finishing it off by shoving a large piece of it into his mouth and chewing. 

  A month or so back, him and some friends had been trapped in this weird house. Haunted or something. It was freaky. Most of them actually died, but the morning after getting back home, he seemed to be unable to mourn them. Or even remember half of the incident. There was some black shadow thing stalking him ever since, but his mother insisted it was just his meds messing with his head after being off them for a few days while trapped.

  He stepped into the school and made his way to his homeroom class. A girl who always sat next to him smiled and quietly waved. She had dark, bluish black hair and blue eyes, always wearing a green dress with a red bow tying back some of her hair. Her name was Michelle Suzuki, being from a Japanese family, but everyone called her Mi. She was a bit odd, convinced that the Incerus that had recently been appointed was a tyrant. Rumors had started passing around about her refusing the medicine everyone was required to take every morning. That was impossible, though, so he shook it off.

  Class went smoothly, although one boy got detention. He always wondered what happened. The teacher dragged him out of class as he struggled, begging for mercy. It was just detention, why was he so upset? Must be because once you get detention, you never come back to school. It was weird. As the teacher left, he sneaked after them, ignoring the silent pleas of his classmates. Just as he caught sight of the teacher dragging the student away, a voice made him freeze.

  "Hello, there. Xander Tristain, was it? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

  He turned around and looked at the red-haired man with an eye patch, filled with fear. He looked familiar. Too familiar.

  "You don't recognize me, do you? You should always be able to recognize the current Incerus, didn't you know?"

  "I-I..." Xander was too terrified to say anything, in fear that the man standing in front of him would drag him off to Satrix for it. Because the man standing in front of him was Remus Ignatios.


	2. Steel Parts and Broken Hearts

  The dark-haired and pale-skinned boy stood alone under a tree, waiting. Eyes the color of the vast, blue sky watched the people that walked past, searching for features matching the ones of the girl’s: pale green eyes, brown hair that flowed down her back, a cream-colored hat. A girl a foot shorter than him matching that description emerged from a group of people, walking over to him. Warm smiles spread wide on both of their faces.

  "How’ve you been lately, Re—?"

  Why did she cut off..? A chilling realization came to him when she coughed, blood dripping from her mouth, weak, ragged breaths rasping out. She collapsed, dead. A knife had been stabbed through her neck.

  "M-M-Max..?" Someone was looming behind her, a cloak hiding their identity, a dark cloth masking a wicked smile. The boy reached out with his right arm, still dazed from everything that happened. It all happened so fast. He was too confused to notice the explosive slapped onto his upper arm as the hooded figure fled.

  The only reason he didn’t feel the searing pain was because as soon as his entire arm was blown off, he blacked out. 

  What felt like seconds later was when he woke up. In reality, it was roughly a week.

  "Thank goodness! We were convinced you were dead." A nurse smiled down at him.

  Dead..? That’s right. That day… the girl he loved was murdered. He never saw the hooded figure’s face. It could have been anyone. Even the smiling face standing before him.

  His right arm felt strange. Of course, it wouldn’t occur to him that the metal arm on his right side was a prosthetic until much later. The fingertips were sharp, like claws. Nobody bothered to dull them down yet. They’d never get the chance.

  A fatal mistake.

  "Remus?" The nurse’s voice brought him back to reality. His expression darkened.

_She did it didn’t she it was her fault murderer murderer murderer_

  He stood up; slowly, weakly, shakily. Both fists were tightly clenched, a cold, icy blue glare unnerving the woman.

_Avenge Maxwell kill her kill her kill her KILL HER!!_

  "Come on, stop looking at me like that, I didn’t do anyth—"

  "Liar." His voice was weak and rough from disuse. "You killed her."

  Her eyes widened. “N-no, I—” Metallic, razor-sharp claws ripped across her chest, leaving deep gashes behind. Someone jumped up and shouted, jabbing an anesthetic into the manic teen’s shoulder. As his vision went blurry and dark, the unfortunate nurse bled out on the cold, hard floor.

  Over the years, his hatred and distrust of other people became an antagonistic superiority complex. He changed how he looked, how he acted, how he talked… he even forgot who he was even changing for. He didn’t go on killing to get revenge, for long, but Remus did end up with a bit of sadism. What an asshole.

  Something inside of him snapped that day, broken beyond repair.

* * *

 

  A man with red hair sat in a relaxed position in a chair similar to a throne, a malicious smirk spread across his face. His outfit seemed like a mix between a general's and a king's; a black uniform with white cuffs on the wrists and long coattails, white pads with red lining on the shoulders, a long red cape, deep gray boots. The roots of his hair were tinged with a dull, almost black color, the natural color of his hair showing through from being dyed, and he wore a pure black eye patch on his right eye, hiding vicious scars over an empty socket.

  The strangest yet most notable and unique aspect of his appearance, though, was his right arm. A steel prosthetic, fully functional like an actual arm, yet made of metal, bringing a knight's armor to mind when seen. The fingertips were pointed, razor-sharp and fierce, like talons. Bored, the current Incerus replaced the wicked grin with a small and bored grown, standing up and leaving the room. He moved his right hand to the wall, dragging the clawlike fingers of the gauntlet down it, smiling at the rough scraping noise and watching the talons leave shallow grooves behind in the mixed stone and drywall.

  He decided to pay a visit to one of his  _least_ favorite castes - Rumotus. Maybe see if anyone was breaking one of the increasingly strict laws he had set upon the nation. After taking a shortcut in the Flavis tunnels that ran underneath the nation, he arrived in the middle-class caste and slipped into a building he chose at random. A school. Some blond boy with long hair was in the hall, following a teacher taking another student into 'Detention', which was effectively Flavissing during school hours. A student would be locked in a small room, completely empty except for a single desk, chair, pen, and sheet of paper until they died, whether it be dehydration, suicide, maybe even a light 'accidentally' collapsing from the ceiling and crushing them. 

  Widening his stride with a slightly faster gait, he eventually caught up to the stray student.

  "Hello, there. Xander Tristain, was it? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

  The boy turned around and looked at the red-haired man with an eye patch, filled with fear. He seemed to recognize him, almost. Good.

  "You don't recognize me, do you? You should always be able to recognize the current Incerus, didn't you know?"

  "I-I..." Xander was too terrified to say anything, and that was a good thing. He liked being feared, especially if he didn't have to show his true colors. 

  Looking down at the boy, a thin smile curled up his lips. "You should go back to class. Don't want to be put into Detention with that other student, do you?" Without waiting for a response, he planted his hands firmly on the boy's shoulders, turning around and roughly shoving him towards his classroom, easily discernible by its open door. "Go on. Think of yourself as lucky. If you were doing something more severe I would have informed your teacher." Staring up at him with terrified eyes, Xander nodded and stiffly ran back to his class as the Incerus left the building.

* * *

 

 _"...that was weird... I thought the Incerus wasn't supposed to leave his home unless it was for official things..?"_ Xander mused under his breath as he moved quietly back to his desk.

  "...eh?" Mi looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Incerus?" She lowered her voice to a whisper, leaning towards him. _"Was... was he here? The tyrant?"_

  Grimly nodding, the blond boy kept quiet, lowering his head as the teacher came back into the room briskly, brushing off the skirt she wore and resuming the lesson. "Apologies, students. That took longer than needed. Timothy was always one to struggle, it seems." 

  Afterwards, class was over, and Xander quietly gathered his things and got up to walk out of the classroom and go home. 

  "Mister Tristain. A word." The teacher's words made him freeze.

  He looked over his shoulder, stricken with panic. What did she want..? "Y...yes?"

  "Once again, you are on the honor roll. Third year in a row! I was waiting until after class, because you know how students always get jealous. Negative feelings aren't allowed in the classroom, you know." A fake smile was plastered on her face. She pushed up her glasses and turned back to her computer, typing once more. "Fear counts as one, Tristain. Do not show fear in the classroom again, do you hear me?"

  "...ah. Alright..." Nervously, he grabbed his things once more and walked out of the door, making his way to the lobby. To his surprise, Michelle was sitting there, waiting for him. "...hm? Mi? I thought we weren't supposed to go home with friends."

  "Don't worry about it, Tris." She grinned, giving a friendly punch to his arm. That nickname always annoyed him, but he usually let it slide with her. "Your house is on the way to mine, didn't you know?" 

  Nodding, a small smile crept onto the boy's face. "Ah, yeah! I guess one day wouldn't hurt..."

  The two walked home, happily chatting.

  The next day, Michelle didn't come to class.

  Or the next day.

  Or ever. 

  She was found out and 'Flavissed'. 

  Of course, Xander wanted to mourn her, but his medicine he had to take simply wouldn't allow that. The medicine... it wouldn't hurt to go a day without it. Or a week. Maybe a month? Or a year? Nobody had to know. The night after discovering this bit of information, he had refused the medicine and cried himself to sleep. That girl... he never realized it, but they were practically in love. They were that close. After a few days of going off the meds, he found he couldn't sleep one night. He laid on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling. Thinking. Maybe Mi was right. After thinking over everything... Remus seemed less like someone fit to rule the nation, and more like a tyrant. He did seem to fit the bill for a dictator. A bunch of cliches. Cape. Some weird gauntlet thing. An eye patch. Intimidating in general. 

  On that night, he vowed he'd find Michelle and save her. Flavis couldn't possibly be as bad as the rumors said it was, right? She was out there. Somewhere.


End file.
